An Innocent Push
by Mandie
Summary: Just a cheesy Broe fic


This is a result of my deal with Georgie.. It is pure cheese, BTW. You have been warned.  
  
Rock-a-bye baby, in the tree top  
When the wind blows, the cradle will rock  
When the bough breaks, the cradle will fall  
And down will come baby, cradle and all  
  
Chloe ended her soft lullaby with one last glance down at the baby sleeping soundly in its crib below. Carmen. She let out a giggle to herself, not believing that Nancy could have chosen that name, let alone considered it after she has jokingly suggested it. But, she decided, it definitely fit. "You know, sweetie," she whispered aloud, "with lungs like those, I wouldn't be surprised if you could play the part one day... Maybe you'll end up taking my place instead."  
No longer was it worries about the baby that scared her the most, but her future. For once in her life, Chloe Lane did not have one set dream to focus on. She had many, and somehow, every one revolving around the Brady Black. Brady, she mused, with his baby blue eyes that could consume her in one glance. Brady, with that sexy grin and come hither wink that made her shiver in arousal. Of course, this same man with the rock hard abs and firm butt, just had to be the most complicated factor in her life. And she should hate him for that, she thought, she really should, but that was an impossible task.   
She loved him. God help her, she did, but their relationship was at a standstill. It was her fault, she knew. She had yet to tell Brady that she loved him, no matter how much she did or wanted to, but the time had never felt right. So they continued on, with flirting, and random kisses and gentle caresses with softest most sensual strokes that sent each into their own personal ecstasy day after day. There was no talk of the future, just a sojourn in the paradise they lived in, happy to just be where they were. 'I'll change that, I will ' Chloe promised herself as the distant ringing of the phone broke into her thoughts and she quietly tip-toed out of the nursery.  
*  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Chloe, it's me."  
"Hey me," she said with a flirty smile. He always brought out her sexier side.  
"Ha ha. I was wondering if you wanted to meet me somewhere for coffee or something."  
"Or something, huh? Well as long as Belle's not around..." she said slyly.  
"Oh yeah," Brady cringed, remembering the time the PDA police had caught them, not that she had anything to talk about.  
"Well I would love to, but I would have to bring Carmen along. Nancy and Craig decided they needed some time alone."  
  
"Hey, that's fine. What do you say? Salem Place in 15 minutes?"  
"Sure, " Chloe agreed and they said their good-byes, looking forward to their time together.  
*  
Twenty minutes later, Brady and Chloe were sitting together on a bench in Salem Place, Chloe finding heaven in an espresso and Brady staring down at the silent baby in his arms. He knew he wanted something like this with Chloe one day, but he had no idea if she wanted the same. He found joy in seeing Carmen's big blue eyes gaze up at him and he stuck out his tongue at her. In seeing her amusement, he continued to make faces at her until she started to cry.  
"Oh Carmen, I'm sowwy! Shh.. Shh.. Bwady wubs you! Yes, yes, yes."  
"Oh my God. I never thought I'd see the day Brady Black made baby talk," Chloe laughed.  
"You just wish I'd make baby talk at you," he retorted with a wink and turned back to the baby.  
"There.. you are so boo-tiful... just like your big sister."  
He watched Chloe blush from the corner of his eye and turned slightly to capture her lips in the softest kiss as a curious person watched in them in the distance.   
A minute later, Chloe broke away. "Now, now, Black, let's not corrupt little minds," she laughed. "Hand over that future opera star." He did so and smiled as Chloe maternally ran a hand over the baby's head.  
"Chloe, I was meaning to ask you.."  
"Yes?" She asked curiously.  
"Where in the heck did Carmen get that cow shirt?"  
"Philip sent it from New York," she said uneasily.  
"Oh.."  
"Accounts for the bad taste doesn't it?" She said with a chuckle and he joined in with a laugh nodding.  
"Excuse me, excuse me." A small blonde woman with a slight country accent cut into their conversation. "I'm sorry to interrupt but I couldn't resist telling you that you three make the cutest family. How old is your baby?"  
The pair stared at her shocked, but Brady regained control first. "Uh thank you. And she is two months," he told her with a smile.  
"Awww! You must be so proud!"  
His smile grew. "Definitely. We are."  
The woman looked over at Chloe and her silent shock. "Well, I'm sorry to have bothered you. Really."  
She trotted away and Brady could feel Chloe's eyes upon him. He nervously turned to meet her eyes.   
"*Our* baby?"  
"Uhh.. yeah. I... I didn't want to embarrass her or anything."  
"Oh."  
"Oh? Is that it? You're not going to shove me off the bench or yell diva-like insults at me?"  
Chloe knew this was her chance. "No.. I..."  
"You.. what, Chloe?"  
"I don't know... I was just thinking what it would be like if.. you know, if we really had a baby."  
Brady could literally feel the his hopes rise in his chest. "And?"  
"And.. I think that it is definitely something I want in my life.. later on." She gazed up into Brady's eyes and could swear she saw a hit of wetness combined with the love she cherished so much.   
"Really?"  
"Yeah.. I mean, I know that I had always intended on being this big opera diva, but Brady, what I had never intended on was finding this kind of love. And I can't replace it for even a day with some silly profession or childhood dream that could never be as fulfilling.. or complete me like you can." Her voice became quieter as she went on. "I know we've never talked about the future since my bone marrow transplant, but my future is you Brady. I love you. Where you go, I do.. or where you stay, I stay. If you'll have me."  
"Chloe.. I love you. You can still go to Julliard if you want and we can still have a family. Anything or everything.. as long as we are together." Chloe wiped at the tears on her face with her free hand as Brady enclosed in upon her. "I'll love you always."  
"I love you too." They kissed with Carmen, enclosed in Chloe's arm squeezed between them.  
*  
A small brunette watched the pair kiss in satisfaction. She felt a tap on her arm and turned around to see a blonde looking at her expectantly.  
"Good job," she laughed. "I'm glad it worked. She really needed that push."  
The blonde nodded, her country accent tinting her speech. "It did. definitely. Now you have something for me?"  
A thin ten dollar bill exchanged hands and the blonde turned to walk away but stopped. "Hey.. who are you anyway?"  
"Mimi. Mimi Lockhart." 


End file.
